A message of Peace
by nico-amey
Summary: Sasuke has tracked down Itachi. In his haste to avenge his family he stumbles upon a secret kepot from him until this very moment. Will Karasu's message of peace get through to the warring Uchiha brothers?  ONE SHOT


Sasuke had finally found the location Itachi was located within. Sasuke pushed open the door and was instantly overcome by the smell of blood. Fresh blood. Sasuke started to search for Itachi. He found the chamber where Itachi was.

"Please Itachi! Don't go through with this!" A female voice pleaded. Sasuke pressed himself against the wall, peering around the corner into the room. There was Itachi. And a female, he'd never seen her before. Her black hair fell down below her back, tied in two loose pigtails. "Karasu… I had my orders all those years ago." Itachi stated. Itachi's voice made Sasuke's blood boil deep down.

"But… It shouldn't matter anymore! Sasuke's going to end up dieing in an effort to take you down. Why couldn't you just explain it to him before! Why do you have to let it draw out! Why couldn't you let me stay to help him!" She started yell. Standing up her hands clenched into such tight fists they were bleeding. That had to be the source of the bloody smell filling the chamber.

Sasuke couldn't figure out what to make of this situation exactly, so he remained quiet and waited to hear more of what was going on. "Karasu…" Itachi said trying to calm the angered female.

"Itachi! You suck! You know that? You're a horrible person! I don't care what the hell your orders were! That was over ten years ago now! Did you ever care about your brother at all? Did you ever care about anyone in your family? Or did you see the name Uchiha as a curse? Huh? Answer my question. I'd really like to know what goes on in your fucked up head?" She yelled at Itachi.

Itachi remained silent and calm for a while. "You know the answers to those questions…" He began. "I don't think I do… if the reasons you gave me were true, I don't think we'd be in this situation." She interrupted, her arms crossed in frustration. "Karasu… I wish you wouldn't interrupt me like that…" He continued calmly.

"No! Fuck you!" She yelled before spinning on her heels and charging out of the room. She turned the corner once outside the room. She walked for a few seconds before stopping. She pun on her heel again.

"Sasuke?" She whispered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Karasu. She ran the few feet over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke! You have to get out of here!" She practically hissed. "No. I'm here for Itachi." Sasuke said sternly. Karasu glared at him with her navy blue eyes.

"Trust me. Your parents wouldn't be impressed by how you've acted." She said sternly, still whispering. "What do you care?" Sasuke questioned. She just glared blankly for a second. "Will you come with me if I tell you?" She asked hopeful. "No." Was Sasuke's instant response. She raised her hand, and almost slapped him. Stopping within a centimetre of his cheek.

She released her grip on his shoulder, walking past him back into the room where Itachi was. Sasuke followed, peeking around the corner as she approached him. "Itachi…" She said calm and femininely. Itachi turned to face her. "Yes Karasu?" He questioned, as calm as always.

"Please…" She said simply, most likely referring to their earlier discussion. "No." Was Itachi's response. "Pleeeeaaaase?" She asked again, lengthening the word to allow her time to pull out a kunai from the weapons pouch on her hip. Sasuke watched as Itachi's eyes darted with extreme speed.

"You know you can't do a thing with that to me… We've spent too many years for you not to know that.." Itachi stated. How long had these two known each other anyways? "That's not why I grabbed for it…" She said, smirking evilly.

Itachi's eyes instantly darted to the doorway. Sasuke darted back around the corner. "Too late Sasuke. You've lost your stealth advantage." He stated calmly. "Might as well come out…" He continued. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and walked back around the corner into the room.

Itachi stood there, kunai held to Karasu's throat as he held her back. Karasu smiled a gentle, motherly sort of look. Sasuke wasn't sure what to think or do about this situation. "What Sasuke… Come all this way to stand in front of me like the same small child you were when I killed our parents?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Are you still that week?" He continued. This spiked Sasuke's anger levels. Sasuke was about to charge.

"Wait!" Karasu cried from her position held back by Itachi with a kunai at her throat. Itachi smirked. "What to do Sasuke… Lose another person in your relentless hunt for revenge?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't understand. How would this girl be a loss to him? "Can I explain?" Karasu asked. Itachi shrugged slightly. "I don't see why it would be of any nuisance." Itachi stated.

Karasu turned towards Sasuke. "Itachi spared you. You know that. But do you know why? I begged him to. I begged and pleaded. As much as I could. He agreed to do it… For me. For you. For the only connection left to be our generation." She began.

"What? What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked, irritated by her rambling. Why couldn't he just kill Itachi and get this whole thing over with? "Itachi isn't the only other Uchiha left… There are four left… You… Itachi… Madara… And me…" She finished.

Sasuke was taken aback for only a second. "What the fuck? You aren't an Uchiha! You lying bitch!" Sasuke yelled at Karasu.

"I told you he'd never believe you… You never were seen around the house anyways…" Itachi said the Karasu, slowly releasing his grip around her.

"I didn't choose to be hidden. It's not my fault our father wasn't a kind soul. If he wanted to hide away his less impressive child than what does it mean to me?" She said, taking her kunai back casually. Sasuke was getting angrier by the second.

"You can't be an Uchiha!" Sasuke yelled in a voice that was a mix of anger and terror. "Oh but I am… I'm Karasu Uchiha… You really should be nicer to your older siblings Sasuke…" Karasu said with a smirk.

"Karasu… You've tried to keep us at peace to the best of your abilities, but it'll only work for so long. It's probably best if you leave before the fight breaks out." Itachi said his eyes meeting with Sasuke's and never parting.

"No." Karasu said sternly, ripping a kunai from her weapon's pouch. The blade spun around on her finger for a second before her tightened her grip.

"You're right Itachi… I can't keep you from fighting. Besides, I was always the back up plan… If you both died I'd do my best to resurrect the Uchiha clan… That was my part of the whole design. Hell no! I'm not just a pawn in your little game. I won't be treated as such. I know you two will never get my message of peace as long as I live. So maybe you'll get the fucking message after I'm dead!" She yelled.

Itachi's face turned to an expression of terror. "Karasu… No. The fighting won't stop. You know that as well as I do… We've known it since the day we left… Sasuke's too driven by revenge… He's never known love, never known friendship… You know he won't change…" Itachi said, trying to calm the crazed looking Uchiha female.

"I know…" She said lowering the kunai. "But I can hope can't I?" She questioned. Itachi shook his head. "We know the answer to that sister… If you die there's no hope at all…" Itachi said.

"I don't care anymore! I know you'll never get my message while I'm alive. I hope you'll see what I've seen soon…" She said raising the kunai once more. Sasuke tried to say some sort of response but nothing came. Itachi seemed to be speechless as well.

"Sayōnara otōto... Anata mo o nīsan…" She said with a bloody smile as she ran the kunai along her throat. The curtain of crimson drowned out the room for a moment. When Sasuke regained his vision, Itachi stood there, looking like he'd lost the world itself. How much had she meant to him?

"You never get the same connection as you do a twin…" Itachi said solemnly.


End file.
